


Never Meant to Start a War

by alifeofourown



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years into the show, Sonny quit So Random and Chad's just not sure how to handle that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant to Start a War

_Two Years From Now_

 

Sonny had been planning this for ages. “Just breathe Sonny,” she told herself as she stepped across the parking lot to the studio where Mackenzie Falls was currently filming. She had no idea how she was going to do this, or why, but she was going to do it and she’d make Chad understand. She just had to.

                It only took her a few seconds to spot the blonde haired bastard and she walked up to him, determined to get his attention for once and actually hold onto it. “Chad,” she said as she tapped on his shoulder.

                Chad turned around and looked at her. “Uh, what do you want Monroe? I’m trying to get some filming done, and then I have a bit of stuff to do. You know, Mackenzie needs to find a job, and a family and a pet and all that.”

                “Really Chad?” Sonny asked as she put her hands on her hips. “Really?” Chad smirked at her as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his ‘Falls’ uniform. Sonny rolled her eyes as she looked at Chad. “Well anyway,” she said as she ran her hands through her hair. “That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, so can I have a few minutes of your time?”

                “Oh Sonny,” Chad said as he chuckled slightly. “I know that you really want some time with the Chadster all to yourself, but I really am busy. I need to find a family Sonny. After all, I’m eighteen, and Mackenzie is off to pick his bride to be, so I really don’t have time for. Sorry, but why don’t you try and schedule in some time. You can talk to my consultant.”

 

                Sonny let out a huff of air as she looked at Chad. “Please,” she said in a quiet voice. “Chad, just five minutes.”        

  



                “Sonny,” Chad said as he looked at her. “If you wanted some of my time, you’d need to audition for a part, and your little show takes up so much of your time that the only thing you could play is the pet, and I’ve got that position filled. You can leave now.”

                “Chad,” Sonny said as she shook her head. “Are you really so determined to get me out of your life that you’re going to blow me off every time I’m trying to tell you something important?”

                “Ah so you are picking up on my ‘go away Sonny’ vibes,” Chad said as he picked up his drink and took a sip out of the overly extravagant cup. “I knew it’d only take a matter of time.”

                Frustrated, Sonny stomped her foot on the ground as she looked at Chad. “Fine,” she said in a growling voice. “You want me out of your life Chad, then I’m out of your life. Don’t expect to see me again.” With that, she turned around and stormed out of the studio, leaving a mostly uncaring yet slightly curious Chad behind.

 

~*~

 

“Hey,” Chad said as he walked into the prop house for So Random. Zora and Tawni looked up from where they were actually having a normal conversation. “Where’s Sonny been? People have been telling me that she’s not on the show, and I haven’t seen her around to annoy me.”

                “You didn’t hear?” Tawni asked as she got up off of the couch. Chad looked at Tawni with confusion on his face and she frowned. “Wow Chad, you must be behind the times. Sonny quit.”

                Shock covered Chad’s face as he looked at her. “You’re-you’re kidding right?” Tawni shook her head and Zora got up off of the couch behind them, looking at Chad curiously before leaving.

                “I wouldn’t joke about Sonny,” Tawni said as she shook her head. “Sonny was my best friend and she’s gone now because of…never mind.” She looked up at Chad with quiet eyes. “For the first time in a little over a year, we’re back down to five people in our cast, so yeah…it’s different.” Tawni trailed off and she shrugged sadly, but Chad wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying anyway. She had lost him after she told him that it wasn’t a joke.

                He ran a hand through his hair, trying to act uncaring about the whole situation. “So, she’s really gone,” he said as he shrugged. “Took her almost three years to realize that she didn’t like your pathetic show. Took her long enough. If she had been on Mackenzie Falls, she’d have been killed off after a year, maximum.”

                “You’re an asshole Chad,” Tawni said as she stepped forward and shoved him roughly. “Sonny was a great person on the show, and she loved it. It’s not like she was fired or anything. She quit, and it wasn’t because of any of us here at So Random. Zora, Nico, Grady, Keni, Sonny and I were all the best of friends, even if we didn’t act like it all the time, so just shut up Chad. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

                “Yeah?” Chad asked as he crossed his arms, keeping up his traditional uncaring Chad mask rather than letting Tawni glimpse at the real Chad that was just possibly falling apart at this new bit of information. “Why’d she leave then?”

                Tawni flipped her hair behind her shoulder and she looked, rather, glared at Chad. “I can’t tell you that,” she said in a harsh tone. “It’s not for you to know.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. “I think you should leave now, before Nico, Grady and Keni come back, because I know the boys will hurt you for being here, and Keni will slap you across the face for taking away one of her best friends.”

                Chad scoffed. “How  is Sonny one of Keni’s best friends. She’s only been here for two months, and she won a contest to get here. Not like she really has good talent or anything. She’s just here to even out everything because Nico didn’t like being the only black person on the cast.”

                “Shut. Up. Chad!” Tawni huffed as she shoved him roughly again. “Now get the hell out of our studio before I call security!”

                “Wait,” Chad said as he looked at her. “What did you mean before that I’m going to be slapped by Keni for taking away her best friend?”

                Tawni reached forward to smack him but stopped. “Nothing,” she said in a flat tone. “Now leave.” Somewhere behind her, footsteps approached and she sighed. “I’m saving you from being beaten up Chad, now get the hell out of here before I let Nico and Grady have fun with your face.” Chad didn’t need to be told twice, and he left Studio One with a frown on his face and a million new questions running through his mind. He had to find out why Sonny left and why she didn’t say goodbye.

 

~*~

 

                “I’m not going to be that pathetic,” Chad said as he stared at his phone. He had been through debates in his mind all day, trying to decide what he should to do and why he should do it. For what had to be the hundredth time, Chad put his phone down and he sighed loudly. “She left, and she didn’t want to say goodbye. Not like it’s my problem. Heck, I shouldn’t even be caring about Sonny Monroe. She’s just a girl, and I’m Chad Dylan Cooper. I don’t care about what happens to cast members on shows. They come, they go, and I’m here forever. That’s all that matters.”

                Chad looked at his phone, and he swore silently that it was trying to call his name; drag him back to it and force him to call Sonny and see what happened. Letting out a loud sigh, Chad looked at the phone, not sure what to do anymore, and to be honest, it was scaring him. He had never cared this much about a person before, and it was something that he wasn’t used to, nor prepared to deal with. “Sonny,” he huffed as he picked up the phone and looked at it, wondering what it would say to him if it could talk.

                Why was he so distraught about Sonny quitting So Random? The two of them never really got along in a friend-like way. They were always having cat fights in the most random places and for reasons that lacked sanity to everyone, including them, so why was this tormenting Chad so much? Was it because he missed having someone who would actually fight with him and put him down when his ego was becoming too inflated?

                Before he knew it, the phone was back in Chad’s hands and Sonny’s contact information had been pulled up. Chad sighed as he stared at the picture of her that he had set for the caller ID. It was of the two of them at the Oh No You Didn’t awards when they were actually talking without arguing every moment of the conversation. Chad realized that he didn’t have a picture of Sonny for his phone, and he took one with her, and he also gave her the number to the phone that he actually answered; a big step up for the cheese girl from Wisconsin.

                Sighing, Chad looked at the picture for a few minutes before slowly hitting the send button. His movements were so slow that he didn’t even realize that he had made the call until he heard a ring. Quickly, he pressed the phone to his hear, desperately hoping for the girl that he knew so well to answer the phone with a cheery hello and a smile in her voice.

                The phone rang a second time and Chad listened desperately, waiting for the click of the line and Sonny’s sunny voice to greet him. Chad swallowed loudly as he heard the click of the line, and he opened his mouth to speak. _“We’re sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.”_ The phone dropped from Chad’s hand and he stared in shock at the phone that had clattered to the desk he was sitting at.

                Disconnected? Chad couldn’t believe his ears. There was no way that Sonny would get that phone of hers disconnected. That number was her lifeline, the way that anyone could reach her with any problem that they were having. Chad even remembered calling it once to talk to her about a breakup he had had with one of the girls that he thought he was liking a little more than a ‘hot date.’ How could her number be disconnected?

                Chad stared at the phone, dumbstruck. He couldn’t believe this; any of this. Where had Sonny gone and why was his life so cloudy now? Chad wouldn’t admit it to anyone right now, but he was hurting; hurting bad. Without Sonny in his life, he didn’t know what he would do when he was bored or lonely or in need of a laugh or someone to torment. Sonny had been his everything, and now that she was gone, he had no one to mess with or laugh with or just be himself with. Without her, Chad was gone.

                “Fuck!” Chad screamed loudly as he began grasping at his hair, not even sure what he was doing anymore. He could hear quiet knocking at his dressing room door, but he ignored it and instead shoved his phone off of the desk, allowing it to fall to the ground and the screen to crack in half, damaging the phone, but none of this phased Chad. He was lost, inside and out, and the only thing that could possibly fix that was finding Sonny again, but he had no idea where to look.

                He had lost the only girl who was actually important to him, and this hurt Chad more than life itself, because he could always set his life back into place. Finding her though, that was something that he wasn’t sure he could ever do.

                But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do absolutely everything in his power to try.

 

~*~

 

                “Come on Tawni, help me,” Chad begged as he followed her to her dressing room. “Please.” Tawni turned on her heels and looked Chad straight in the eye.

                “Chad Dylan Cooper,” she said in a stern voice. “You will never get my help, got it? You’d have better luck fighting it out with Keni for help than asking me. Besides, what makes you think I’ve even got Sonny’s new number?”

                Chad rolled his eyes at her. “She was your best friend Tawni. You said it yourself. There’s no way that she quit without leaving you with a way to reach her in case of emergencies. Come on Tawni. I’ve tried every single way that she’s given me and everything’s either been cancelled or disconnected.” Chad didn’t realize until he had finished saying all of that that his throat felt constricted and his eyes were a bit misty.

                “Oh my god…” Tawni said as she stared at Chad. “You’re really missing her aren’t you?” Chad stared at her with a hint of shock but his cool, calm mask quickly fell back into its place.

                “No way am I missing Monroe,” he said as he shook his head. “I just needed to get a message to her and you have her number, so just hand it over and then we’ll both be good to go.” Tawni merely stared at him and he frowned. “What do you want from me Hart?”

                Sighing, Tawni leaned against the doorframe of the dressing room that she shared with Keni. “I want you to admit that you miss her. Stop denying it Cooper. You miss our Sonny and we both know it, so just admit to it…and I’ll give you the number.”

                Chad looked at Tawni with quiet struggling spread clearly across his face. He was deciding what to do and she knew that this was going to take him some time to decide what he would do, but she hoped sooner rather than later. She wanted to relax before the show and she knew that if she opened the door, Keni would be on Chad faster than any other pissed off girl in the world.

                Quietly, Chad’s face fell and he looked at Tawni. “I can’t,” he said in a bare whisper. Tawni looked at him expectantly, tapping her toe as if she didn’t hear what he had just said. “I can’t,” Chad repeated in a slightly louder voice. “You know me Tawni. I can’t admit something like that out loud. I’m Chad Dylan Cooper; it’s not what I do.”

                “Well,” Tawni said as she shrugged. “Until you can admit it, there’s no chance of you getting her phone number. Sonny left for a reason Chad, a reason that no one’s going to tell you except for Sonny herself, and you won’t be able to find this out until you get a hold of her new number. That’s just the way it works, so I hope you’ll find it in you to say it eventually, because every day that you refuse to admit it, you’re just going to fall apart a little bit more inside, and soon enough that mask of yours will crack.”

                “Did Keni write that mini speech for you Tawni?” Chad asked with a half-hearted smirk on his face. “Because the blonde Tawni Hart would never have that much wisdom and knowledge in her mind.”

                Tawni shoved him lightly. “Ha ha very funny Chad. I’ve changed a lot since three years ago when Sonny joined So Random, and if you haven’t realized, I’m not that stupid anymore, although I wasn’t stupid back then either. I just didn’t act the way I should have. You though…” she sighed quietly. “You’re still acting like the same old Chad that Sonny met five days after she started here. Maybe you need to learn how to grow up.”

                Chad swallowed lightly as he looked at Tawni before a tiny sigh passed through his slightly parted lips. “Tawni,” he said in a small, almost defeated voice. “I miss her. I miss Sonny more than you even know. It’s like…it’s like life’s always going to be cloudy now because our Sonny has gone back to Wisconsin.”

                “Wow Chad,” Tawni said in a soft voice. “I never knew that you could care so much…” She looked at him for a moment, almost as if she was trying to find an act in his broken facial expression, but quickly enough she nodded. “I’ll give you her number. Come inside though, because I have to get it. It’s too new for me to actually know it offhand.” Tawni pushed open the door and they were instantly met with Keni’s pissed off face.

                “What the hell is he doing here?” she asked Tawni with a glare in her eye and violence threatening in every step that she took towards the door. “He’s the reason Sonny’s gone. I don’t want to see him ever again.”

                “I know,” Tawni said quietly as she shoved Chad into the room before shutting the door. “But he needs to be here for just a minute, okay? I’m giving him a number and then he’s gone. You won’t have to see him again.” Keni frowned but she didn’t complain as Tawni walked over to her dresser and grabbed her cell phone before scrolling through it for the number.

                Keni stood tensely by the door as she stared Chad down. “You know that it’s all your fault that she quit right?” Chad shook his head and Keni’s frown deepened. “Well it is. If you had just given her the chance to tell you what she had to tell you then she wouldn’t have quit and you probably would’ve been just as happy as she had been before you crushed everything.”

                “What are you talking about?” Chad asked her in confusion. “What did I crush and how do I fix it? You don’t understand. I’d…I think I might just need Sonny back, not just want her…” he looked down at his hands, almost as if he was embarrassed about what he just admitted, but it was mostly to hide the misty eyes that he had once more.

                When he knew it was safe, he looked back up and he saw Keni looking at him with a softer, almost sad expression. “We all need Sonny back,” she said in a quiet voice. “But I think that you might need her back a little bit more than the rest of us, because you’re obviously not addicted to her. Not in the slightest.”

                Chad eyed her curiously, but Keni merely smiled innocently before going back over to Tawni’s lounge chair that she had been sitting in earlier. “Here,” Tawni said as she shoved a slip of paper in front of Chad’s face. He took it greedily and Tawni smiled. “Go make everything right with Sonny already. It’s been too long, and I’m missing the cheese girl.”

                “We all are Tawni,” Chad said as he pocketed the number and looked at her. “We all are.”

 

~*~

 

                “Sonny,” her mother called from the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready, and then we’re all going out for ice cream at Lucy’s dad’s place, so come on down okay?” Sonny looked up from the silent cell phone that she had been staring at absentmindedly for the last half hour and sighed.

                “Yeah mom,” she said, looking at the door just long enough to answer her mom before she returned to looking at the cell phone. Why the new phone was so entrancing, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the phone. It shocked her when the screen lit up and Battlefield by Jordan Sparks began to play through her phone, and her eyes glued to the number.

                The nine familiar digits surprised her for a split second, but she brushed off the surprise and looked at the black numbers on the small screen. She knew the number on her phone very well, and it was etched in her mind. This was the call that she had been waiting weeks for and the same call that she knew she would wait months for if her mom wouldn’t keep trying to drag her out of her solitude to spend time with her friends and family.

                _Don’t even know what we’re fighting for._ Sonny had to resist laughing at the ironic line. She knew exactly what she was fighting for, and she knew that there was no chance of winning that battle back home in Wisconsin. Besides, both sides would lose that battle soon enough. It was only a matter of time and ignored phone calls. Sonny knew in her mind that she should just ignore this phone call and just get used to how it would be from now on, but something in her heart told her that she shouldn’t, so she slightly reluctantly answered the phone right when it was about to hang up.

                “Hello?” she said in a dull tone, devoid of any of her sunny disposition that she had just a mere month ago. On the other end of the line, she heard a choked sigh of relief and she bit down on her lip.

                “Sonny,” the other person said in a breathless voice. “I’m…it’s good to hear your voice again.” Sonny let out a small sigh and she wondered why she hadn’t hung up already. All she wanted to do was give him a chance to hear her voice again, and she did do that, so why hadn’t she hit the end button already?

                She knew the answer to this though. She wasn’t ready to stop hearing his voice either. “It’s nice to hear yours too Chad,” she admitted in a small sigh. She had choked over his name, and she really hoped that he hadn’t heard it, but by the way his breathing had changed, she knew that he did. It sounded like he was cradling the phone too close to his face, and it made Sonny’s heart ache just a tiny bit. “Why are you calling?”

                The breathing went back to normal, and Sonny let out a quiet sigh as she waited for his answer. “I…I miss you Sonny,” he admitted in a small voice, shocking the girl to the slightest extreme. “You left without saying goodbye,” he whispered. “Without even saying why you were leaving.”

                “I left for good reasons Chad,” she informed him, her voice coming off much sterner than she had meant it to be, but she was slightly glad that it did. “You really want to know why I left?” Breathing hitched on the other end of the line, and Sonny knew that she had him paying attention to her. “I left, Chad, because I was sick of trying to get your attention for something other than a cat fight. I left because I was sick of our fighting and just wanted to talk to you about something that meant the world to me. I left because…” she broke off and swallowed back tears that were forming in her eyes. Sonny promised herself that she wasn’t going to cry when it came to Chad Dylan Cooper. He wasn’t worth her tears. “I left because I tried to tell you that I think…think I’m falling in love with you, and you just blew me off like you do every time I try to talk to you. Does that answer your question Chad?”

                Silence came from the other end of the line and Sonny checked to make sure that he was still on the line before smirking sadistically. “I thought so,” she said in a soft voice. “The infamous Chad Dylan Cooper doesn’t have anything to say, for once. It’s a miracle. Goodbye Chad, and don’t call me again. I don’t know how you got this number and I don’t care. Just don’t dial it again. I can’t…can’t talk to you anymore. It hurts too much.”

                Sonny ended the call and she set the phone down on her bed before running her face through her hands. It did hurt too much to talk to him. It ripped her heart apart, and she just wasn’t able to handle it any longer. Sonny just couldn’t handle the pain.

 

~*~

 

                “Sweetheart,” Connie said as she sat down on the bed next to Sonny. “You need to get out of the house. It’s been a month and a half since you left the show, and you’re just cooped up in here all the time, ignoring life itself. I want you to get out and have some fun; life your life. It’s the only one you’re going to get sweetheart, so come on and get up. We’ve got something to do today.”

                “What is it?” Sonny asked as her head peeped out from beneath the blanket that she had been sleeping with an hour ago when her mother woke her up from a bad dream. “Because I really don’t want to get up today. I just want to sit in bed and have a Supernatural marathon with a large pizza and a giant tub of ice cream. “

                Connie shook her head as she pulled her daughter’s covers off of her. “No,” she said quietly. “You are an adult Sonny, so start acting like one and get out of bed. You have someone very important to meet today and I’m not letting you miss this because you’re moping around over old what’s his face.”

                “Chad,” Sonny mumbled in a small voice as she sat up in the bed. “Chad Dylan Cooper.” She said nothing else as she got out of the bed and walked over to her closet to get dressed in the darkest, most bland clothing that she had.

                “Sonny,” her mother said as she stepped into the bedroom a few minutes later as she was applying a heavy layer of eyeliner to her eyes. “You look like you’re in mourning for a lost husband, not about to meet someone that might just change your life.”

                Sonny paused from her make-up applying and she looked at her mother. “I am in mourning, but not for a lost love but for a broken heart that can’t live on its own.” Connie frowned at her daughter but she said nothing and left the room.

                “Be ready in five,” she called from downstairs and Sonny reached for a silver and black belt to go with the dress she was wearing before rushing downstairs.

                “I added color to my outfit,” she said as she brushed past her mother. “Happy?” From behind her, Connie smiled lightly as she watched her daughter storm out of the door and to the car. “Hurry mom. We’re wasting good minutes that I could be indulging on the Winchester brothers with this little meet and greet mission of yours.” Sonny settled herself into the car and watched her mom lock up the house, and she knew her mother was grinning. What she didn’t know was why, but that would be revealed to her soon enough.

 

~*~

 

                “An airport mom?” Sonny asked as she looked at her mother. “What are we doing at an airport?” Connie shrugged and Sonny took the time to intensify her glare. “Mom answer me.”

                “Well Sonny,” her mother answered with a small smile on her face. “We’re here to pick up the person that you’re supposed to meet, so come on. Their plane’s supposed to get here in about twenty minutes and we need to get to the arrivals area.”

                Sonny tapped her foot with a frown on her face as her mother began walking towards the arrow that said ‘Arrivals’ on it in big, bold font. Sonny followed her quietly but once they got to the area where the flight was coming in from California, Sonny stopped. “Mom,” she said in a quiet yet stern voice. “Who are we here to get?”

                “Just an old friend,” Connie replied as she stopped in front of the baggage area. “Oh wait, they don’t have any baggage with them,” she said before dragging Sonny over to the area where all the passengers got off of the planes. Sonny followed grudgingly, not really enjoying being dragged around without being told who they were here to pick up. She stood there tapping her toe anxiously for a good ten minutes before her mother bounced up with a smile on her face. “Oh there they are!” she said as she pointed over to the crowed where about a hundred people were coming out.

                Sonny’s eyes widened as she saw a shock of blonde hair and she swallowed. “Oh god mom, you didn’t…” Her mother merely smiled and Sonny swallowed. “I…fuck…”

                “It’s for your own good Sonny,” her mother replied before disappearing in the crowd. Sonny bit her lip nervously and her eyes darted to find a way to get out of the airport but there wasn’t enough time and he was on her before she could even take two steps to the right, towards the exit.

                “I really didn’t think that she’d pull through,” he said as he looked at her, a bag in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. “Sonny.” She looked up from the items in his hands that she had been intensely staring at to his face, and she swallowed, almost feeling the familiar sting of tears in her eyes as her eyes memorized the face that she hadn’t forgotten since she left Studio One.

                Sonny swallowed nervously and tried to make her throat work. If she could just say a single word to him, then she’d feel accomplished despite her stunned emotions at seeing the one person that she thought she’d never have to encounter ever again. “Chad,” she whispered as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. “I…told you I couldn’t ever talk to you again.”

                “Not exactly,” Chad said as he smiled slightly. “You just said that I couldn’t call the number that I called you at ever again, and I didn’t. I called your mother and pleaded my case for a good hour and a half before she agreed to give me a chance and let me set this up.”

                “Why should I care?” Sonny asked as she looked at Chad, folding her arms across her chest. “I spent weeks trying to convince myself that I was ready to tell you everything and then when I finally try to, you shot me down and told me you wanted me out of your life, so I got out of your life. I have no idea why you’re here, but I really don’t care anymore Chad. I’m done trying to deal with you and your insa-“  
                “I love you,” Chad said as he looked at Sonny, his eyes glued to hers. Sonny’s mouth dropped open and she looked at Chad, not sure if she had heard him correctly. “It’s taken me three years to realize this, but I love you Sonny Monroe, and I can’t live without you. I’ve tried it for a month and a half, and it’s been proven that no matter what I do, I can’t get you out of my head or out of my heart. I love you Sonny, and I’m not going to let you go again. Not this time.”

                Sonny swallowed as butterflies swarmed in her stomach and she stared at him. “You’re an asshole, you know that right?” She said as she looked at him. Chad stared at her with clear confusion on his face. “Yeah,” Sonny sighed. “You’re an asshole for making me wait for you for so long.” A relieved smile came across Chad’s face and he looked at Sonny.

                “So am I forgiven for not listening to you the first time around?” Chad asked her as he gently pressed the roses into her hands. Sonny nodded and she grinned widely. “So, I’m ready to listen to you now, if you want to tell me what you were trying to say that month and a half ago back on the Mackenzie Falls set.”

                Sonny’s grin faded a bit to a smile and she looked at him. “Chad,” she said softly. “I just want to tell you that I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

                “Sonny,” Chad replied as he looked at her, trying not the smile. “I just want to tell you that I know I’ve fallen in love with you.” Sonny smiled as Chad pulled her to him, catching her lips in a gentle kiss that sparkled with innocent beginnings and beautiful endings to unimportant wars.

                “Life is beautiful,” Sonny said as she quietly pulled away from the kiss and Chad smiled. “But it’s supposed to be beautiful. I guess I just wasn’t seeing it clearly the first time around.” She paused and looked at Chad. “Sorry for getting mad and hanging up on you last month.”

                Chad looked at Sonny as his free hand blanketed hers with a comforting warmth. “I’ll only take that apology if you’ll forgive me for not listening to you when I should have.”

                “Chad,” Sonny said softly. “You’re already forgiven for that. You were forgiven when you kissed me.” Chad smiled and he gently pulled Sonny out of the crowd and towards the exit. “Say, did you fly here first class or did you get a private jet to get you to cheese world?”

                “Neither,” Chad said with a small smile. “I flew coach just for you.” Sonny chuckled and she led him out to the car. “What’s so funny?” he asked as he followed behind her.

                “Oh nothing,” Sonny said as she shrugged. “Just everything.” Chad smiled and followed her out into the bright sunlight of a beautiful day.

 _Life is beautiful._


End file.
